


Любимый

by Paranoiya, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри пытается написать Альбусу письмо.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 2





	Любимый

Почему писать письма всегда такая морока? Вместо нормальных пергаментных свитков вечно какие-то огрызки. Перо или заляпано чернилами, или сгрызено до основания. Чернила то жидкие, то густые. Песка под рукой, конечно же, нет — не дай Мерлин, пресс сдвинется хоть на дюйм, и всё, начинай сначала. 

Я нахожу стопку более-менее приличных свитков, разглаживаю их заклинанием и призываю чернильницу. И застываю перед пустым листом, думая, как же начать.

Дорогой Альбус! Можно подумать, он бывает дешёвым.

Милый Альбус! А он бывает другим?

Я вывожу на пергаменте простое и лаконичное: Альбус! 

Альбус. Звучит, как будто я — это Минерва и пишу ему докладную на покупку новых учебников по трансфигурации. Или о том, что Криви опять фотографирует учениц Рэйвенкло в душевых. Или прошу выделить дополнительного эльфа, чтобы следить за Поттером. 

_— Исключительно ради вашей же безопасности, Поттер!_

Я закатываю глаза, вспоминая декана и её вечно поджатые губы. Комкаю свиток и выкидываю через плечо.

Что у нас дальше? Ах, да, Персиваль. Перо скребёт по пергаменту, выводя букву за буквой.

Персиваль. Перси. В ушах отдается занудный голос Уизли, от которого хочется залезть на стенку или заавадить самого себя. 

_— Не делай этого!_

_— Положи на место!_

_— Флоббер-черви — не игрушка!_

_— Это дела взрослых, Гарри._

_— Министерство выпустило новый билль!_

_— Мои братья — идиоты._

Перси — лучший в мире способ попрощаться с любой романтикой. И с эрекцией, если говорить прямо. 

— Нахер нам такое не надо, — бормочу я себе под нос, старательно вымарывая имя с пергамента.

Так, Альбус Персиваль Вольфганг... Нет, это вроде какой-то магловский композитор. Вильфрид? Вильгельм? Вунибальд? Вульфрик! Как это вообще правильно пишется?

— Блядь, где эта карточка, когда она так нужна! — я вытряхиваю содержимое ящика стола прямо на пол. Эльфы, конечно, будут недовольны, но мне нет никакого дела до них и очередного письма от профсоюза эльфов. Вкладыш из шоколадной лягушки, конечно, находится на самом дне.

Альбус с карточки, как всегда, озорно подмигивает мне. Я провожу пальцем по самому краю, вспоминая себя в купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Мы прошли такой длинный путь. Слишком длинный, пожалуй. 

Сова, сидящая на жёрдочке у окна, ухает. Она — не Букля, и Альбус давно уже не Вульфрик с вкладыша к сладостям. 

— Что там дальше? Брайан?

Хороший вариант. Я вписываю имя и уже заношу перо над следующей строчкой, когда имя бьёт в голове набатом. Брайан. Придурок, который вечно таскался за Дадли. Брайан. Петунья кормила его пудингом, а Вернон хлопал по плечу и говорил, что у сына отличный вкус на друзей. На друзей у кузена вкус, и правда, был неплохой: все как на подбор недалёкие, вспыльчивые и послушные. Идеальные вассалы при короле. У Брайана был хороший хук слева. Я тру щетину на подбородке, которую не стал сбривать с утра. Вздыхаю. Очередной свиток летит за правое плечо.

Самый простой вариант — Дамблдор. Но стоит мне только сказать Дамблдор, как в голову сразу же лезет Снейп. Его вечное подкрадывание и тихий въедливый голос, полный яда. 

_Дамблдор_ — как удар. 

_Дамблдор_ — как презрение. 

_Дамблдор_ — как угроза. 

_Поттер_ — елейно, как яд. С ненавистью, презрением, отмщением. 

— Съебитесь, профессор, — говорю я, отмахиваясь от призрака зельевара. 

За окном серый унылый день. Время тянется медленно, как очередь магов, пытающаяся пройти турникет утром в метро. Я провожу ладонью по волосам и, наконец, пишу то, что должен.

Сегодня в восемь у меня.  
Пожалуйста, оденься попроще — я заебался вытряхивать тебя из твоих застёжек.  
И придумай уже какое-нибудь простое имя. ~~Как у меня~~

Гарри.

Сова смотрит на меня так, что если бы у неё были брови, она бы точно их выгнула. Ей, конечно, не нравится отсутствие адресата.

— А то ты не знаешь, куда лететь.

Сова делает большие глаза. "Они всегда так делают, — скажете вы. — Они же совы!" Если бы! Просто эта конкретная сова слишком много о себе возомнила.

— Будешь прикидываться тупой — подарю Уизли.

Птица закатывает глаза и протягивает лапу. Спрыгивает на подоконник и ждёт, пока я открою ей окно: пользоваться форточкой упрямая птица отказывается уже который год.

— И не ешь лимонные дольки. У тебя опять перья из хвоста полезут. 

Она печально ухает мне в ответ и снова тоскливо смотрит на меня большими ясными глазами. 

— Лечить не буду, — строго говорю я. — Будешь летать с голой жопой. А впереди, на минуточку, весна. У всех птенцы, а ты с... лимонными дольками.

Сова кусает меня за указательный палец и вспархивает в тоскливый серый день. Смотря ей вслед, я наконец понимаю, как надо было назвать адресата.

Любимый.


End file.
